Only Person
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Eleven tentava entender o que aquelas estranhas palavras, costumes e sentimentos significavam, ainda bem que Mike estava pronto para responder tudo. (fanfic alternativa para Stranger Things).


**Capítulo Único**

* * *

Palavras são difíceis para ela. Sempre fica confusa com algo e Mike tenta explicar, como por exemplo : Manga pode ser uma fruta e parte de uma roupa.

É curiosa, gosta de assistir Televisão, e prestar atenção nas coisas que eles vestem ou fazem. Já decorou algumas músicas.

Foi com uma pergunta, uma palavra de uma música da Madona, que Mike ficou vermelho.

\- O que é virgem?

Ficou engasgado, com os olhos esbugalhados e extremamente vermelho.

\- É...é...é... onde ouviu isso?

\- Madona na MTV.

\- Oh! – respirou aliviado – É só uma música.

\- Eu sei o que é música, só quero entender.

\- É... – então ele volta a engasgar e tentar responder – Basicamente virgem é uma pessoa que nunca fez algo pela primeira vez, por exemplo: você terá um Natal. Pela primeira vez irá participar de um. Depois de o Natal passar, não será mais virgem de Natal.

\- Ah, acho que entendi – tentou explanar suas ideias – Então não estou sendo mais virgem em um monte de coisas?

\- Com certeza – ele sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente – Na escola, você não é mais virgem de escola.

E ela preferia ser, se assim pudesse dizer "virgem de escola", aquele lugar nada agradável, em que faziam mal aos seus amigos e a ela e a chamavam de estranha por ser uma menina com cabelos raspados. Já tinham lhe perguntado se ela tinha sofrido com câncer.

Mike havia lhe explicado, que câncer era uma doença muito grave que diversas pessoas tinham e que com o tratamento que recebiam seus cabelos caiam.

\- Por que as garotas tem cabelos compridos? – outra pergunta lhe ocorreu de repente num dia de outono.

\- Acho que é tradição meninos terem cabelos curtos e meninas cabelos longos.

Estavam balançando num parquinho perto da casa de Mike, era depois da escola e mais uma vez haviam lhe chamado de "cancerígena" por causa de seu cabelo.

\- Gosto do meu cabelo curto – confessou chateada.

\- Gosto dele também.

\- E prefiro não usar vestido.

\- Calças são bem melhores.

\- Mas gosto do meu vestido rosa.

Era confuso e intrigante. Tudo ao seu redor gerava curiosidade e desbravamento. Uma simples tradição como Halloween parecia algo sobrenatural.

O olhar no espelho lhe causava incomodo.

\- Não é você entendeu? É só uma fantasia.

Tentava assimilar o que significava fantasia ao olha-la com um vestido branco e uma peruca preta com os cabelos todos para frente, Mike ainda finalizou sua fantasia com um batom vermelho todo borrado.

\- Para parecer sangue – era o que pretendia.

\- Se quiser sangue é só me concentrar um pouco em algo e desce pelo meu nariz.

\- Não! – apressou-se a dizer – Pessoas não gostam de exibições reais.

Ouviram a campainha e se depararam com Dustin, Lucas e Will parados na porta, cada um com uma fantasia diferente, todos animados para conseguirem doces.

Tentava se acostumar com essas tradições e tentava entender porque era importante jogar um rolo de papel higiênico inteiro na arvore do senhor Gypson.

\- Significa diversão El – explicou Will a ela quando ficou parada confusa olhando os quatro amigos darem gargalhadas enquanto revezavam o uso do papel higiênico.

Para ela era desperdício de papel e tempo. Não era nada divertido.

\- É porque você é uma garota – retrucou Dustin quando disse seus pensamentos em voz alta.

Talvez devia ser mais flexível, como dizia Dustin, tentar ser amiga de outras garotas.

Mas quando assim o fez, tentando se aproximar de umas meninas na mesa do refeitório, a chamaram-na de gorda por apenas ter waffles em seu prato para o almoço.

\- Por que as garotas são esquisitas? – voltou a perguntar a Mike quando se viu sozinha com ele na volta da escola.

\- São esquisitas e chatas, ainda bem que não tem nada igual a elas.

\- Mas sou uma garota, então sou esquisita e chata.

\- Não El, você pode até ser uma delas, mas não igual a elas, você é diferente, você é única.

Única, uma palavra tão diferente.

Mike tentou lhe explicar de forma material o que "única" significava.

\- Veja – mostrou-lhe uma pedra que estava no seu pé – Ela é igual a todas as outras pedras, mas ao mesmo tempo única.

\- Não entendi – apressou-se a dizer, tentando entender o que o amigo queria dizer.

\- Se eu pego essa pedra, guardo comigo, coloco dentro de um aquário, faço dela um giz para escrever na árvore, ela não é igual a todas as outras, ela tem um significado diferente para mim, mesmo sendo igual a todas as outras.

Eleven fez uma careta, ainda não compreendendo muito bem, mas como Mike, desde sempre, era muito compreensivo e paciente com ela, resolveu deixar que o tempo lhe explicasse melhor este conceito.

Continuou indo a escola, aprendendo coisas novas, continuou convivendo com os meninos como amiga (já que as garotas simplesmente eram impossíveis de se agradar ou gostar) e aos poucos foi compreendendo que gostava quando a campainha da escola tocava para somente irem andando embora para casa, ou como era legal jogar RPG todos os dias com os garotos e começar a entender as regras e tentar jogar com eles. Ou como era diferente e especial, quando a irmã de Mike pegava ela como "cobaia" para aprender maquiagens novas, como gostava de ser a única que podia entrar no banheiro feminino quando saiam juntos e queria ficar uns minutos a sós consigo mesma.

Além de descobrir palavras novas e tradições novas, aprendia também sentimentos.

Raiva, quando ouviu uma garota mesquinha do sétimo ano dizer que seus amigos eram repugnantes.

Ela não sabia o que repugnantes significava, mas o modo como havia falado lhe causou raiva, e sem pensar nas consequências, fez os cabelos da menina pegarem fogo durante o almoço.

\- El, você não pode fazer isso – repreendeu-a Lucas olhando o sangue escorrer de seu nariz – É perigoso.

A garota não se importou, pois gostou do efeito que o cabelo dela, sempre impecável, ficou depois que o fogo foi apagado.

Nojo, foi outro sentimento que descobriu quando viu Will vomitar uma gosma verde outro dia no parque enquanto estavam a sós.

\- Will o que é isso? – perguntou enrugando o nariz e ao mesmo tempo preocupada.

\- Por favor, não conte a ninguém, nosso segredo, ok? – pediu desesperado limpando sua boca com a manga da camisa – Vamos sair daqui.

Medo foi um sentimento triste de se descobrir, foi logo no começo, quando fizeram uma cerimonia fúnebre para Bárbara, Nancy não parava de chorar num canto, sentia-se culpada com tudo. Eleven também se sentia em partes culpada, mas não devia, devia?

Ficou com medo ao ver Will bem ao seu lado estar junto a Bárbara, ao mesmo tempo que o medo a abateu, veio a tristeza, outro sentimento que mesmo inédito, não queria sentir novamente. Deixou que algumas lágrimas caíssem de seu rosto e foi abraçar Nancy, sem saber ao certo o porquê, só que precisava repartir sua tristeza com ela.

Na maioria do tempo sentia alegria, dava risadas dos dias que passava com os meninos, das discussões nos jogos, da competição de andar de bicicleta mais rápido (onde sempre ganhava por trapacear), gostava da sensação de aproveitar tudo pela primeira vez na vida.

Certo dia, assistindo TV, ouviu falar sobre um sentimento novo.

\- Eu te amo Antônio Carlos – ouviu uma mulher se declarar a um homem, logo depois se beijaram sofridamente.

\- O que é amor? – perguntou repentinamente a Mike que não estava prestando atenção na televisão.

\- Amor? – perguntou a si mesmo tentando assimilar o que ela havia dito.

\- Sei que é um sentimento, mas ele sempre vem seguido de um beijo, por que? – questionou novamente.

\- Estava assistindo aquelas novelas mexicanas de novo? – havia entendido enfim da onde ela havia visto – Bom El, amor é quando você sente algo especial por uma pessoa especifica.

\- Que algo especial?

\- Como quando você percebe que não consegue mais ficar longe daquela pessoa, como acha que ela é única para você, lembra quando te expliquei o que única significa?

\- Sei, como a pedra.

\- É, como a pedra – ele sorriu – você é única para mim.

\- Isso quer dizer que me ama então – seu rosto se iluminou e sorriu enfim compreendendo tudo.

\- É... é... – engasgou nas próprias palavras, não conseguindo negar que a amava, pois ainda era um sentimento a ser descoberto por ele também.

\- Por isso me beijou aquele dia – ela sorria compreendendo tudo pela primeira vez – Quando a gente ama a gente beija.

Então ela levantou da onde estava sentada e lhe deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios.

\- Você também é único para mim – ela sorriu e ele sorriu para ela de volta com o rosto completamente vermelho.

\- Posso beijar o Dustin, o Lucas e o Will também?

\- NÃO – berrou de repente saindo do topor que o beijo havia lhe colocado – preciso lhe explicar direito isso, sente-se.

Mike sabia que havia muitas coisas nas quais Eleven iria descobrir e explorar ainda, mas tinha a certeza que ele sempre seria a pessoa certa a lhe ajudar. Inclusive a receber beijos gratuitos de aprendizado.

* * *

 _ **Winnie:** Minha primeira aventura no mundo de Stranger Things achei que ficou bem minha cara essa fic, um toque infantil e romantico na medida certa, me digam o que acharam. _

_Fic num universo alternativo, sabemos que Eleven e Will não vivem no mesmo plano atualmente na série, mas é legal sonhar com isso._


End file.
